Vampire phoenix
by Ookakasakupein
Summary: Xiao cried after being heartbroken, but soon she mets a vampire named Yuki Onna and rules a realm after two years. Will someone stop the pureblood phoenix or xiao will ended up being a vampire? Read it to find out..


**New story! Yippee! Heh. If you are JxN fans, go out. Heh this is for Jinxiao fans dudes! And dudets. And bad words are coming, sorry :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A vampire meets a wilted phoenix<strong>

Xiaoyu run and run... _run! Run! All you do is run... Away... From here! Don't let the rage out... Don't!... Forget... Forget him!_Xiaoyu cried touching her red cheek. She run and run after what she heard in a a while in the zaibatsu...

_Flashback_

_Xiaoyu was visiting the zaibatsu because to check on Jin after KOIFT 6. When she founds him, she said, "Jin!" Jin turned and glare at her, and Xiao noticed it. "Xiao! What the fuck are you doing here?" Jin glared. "I missed you! I thought you were dead!" Xiao yelled. Jin open his mouth to answer, but when the blonde women came in, Jin came to her and kissed her. That makes xiaoyu gasp. "Oh. Who is the girl your gonna heartbreak?" The blonde snickered. "Don't worry, thats a bastard friend that i want to forget. She means nothing! Because of her stupidity, i don't like her. And you ling!" _

_Jin glares at her. Xiao whimpered. "Get outta my business. You're no longer with me. Your just some pathetic asshole. Get out bitch. Our else i will kill your ass off." Jin said. "Nina, lets go to bedroom shall we?" He sAid. Nina nodded. Xiao Said "Jin?" Jin angrily slap . on the cheek. And throw her out. Xiao shriek as her leg crack a bone. Xiaoyu rans out with a injured leg. 'Why? Why?' Xiao cried_

_Flashback ends_

Xiaoyu ran until she reach a meadow. She lay there and cry. "Ouch.. It hurts.. Yusuki... Please help me... Lilim..." Xiao yelled. Unfortunately, no one comes. she cried and cried until some girl name Yuki onna came. "Miss? Are you alright?" Yuki said. Xiao look up and gasp. The girl was like a vampire, and dress a blue kimono with sky blue hair. "Ye-OUCH!" Xiaoyu yelled while grasping her injured leg. "Let me cure that." Yuki said kindly. She touch her injured leg and concentrate. Xiao cry until her injured leg cured. "Thanks.." She said softly as her face is hurt because of the slap, she cried. Yuki felt worried and hug her. "Are you a vampire?" Xiao asked. "Yes. But I'm a good one." Yuki answered. "Ohh.." Xiao whispered. "Let me take you to my castle. You will be our queen." Yuki said. "Queen?" Xiao asked. "Yes. Come." Yuki said carrying her. Xiao thought that she was strong to carry people. But soon she sleeps.

In demon realm, in the bedroom

Yuki lay her in the bed and tuck her in. She pulled the blankets to cover her. 'Goodnight my lord.' Yuki whispered and leave.

In the morning,

Xiao woke up. She felt her cheek and feels a small lump. She sighed and waled out. She heard yuki sings in the kitchen.

Hi Miss Alice  
>With your glass eyes<br>What kind of dream  
>Can you see?<br>Are you fascinated with?

Stilll  
>My heart tears<br>And drifts  
>Stuck in the patched crevices<br>Are memories

Hi Miss Alice  
>With that fruitful lips<br>To whom does love  
>Is cast away?<br>Is lamented?

Already  
>I spin my words<br>Feverish tongue  
>Has turned cold<br>The song to love  
>Can't be sung either<p>

Still you do not answer

Yuki plays the violin and hum. Xiao entered with a knock. Yuki stopped and smile when she saw her smiling. "IDK you know how to sing." Xiao said. "I can you sing too?" Yuki asked. Xiao nodded. "I know all the songs" yuki giggled. Xiao giggled. And she sings.

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Op-oh-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandeliers on the floor

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrant's out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh whoa oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Do it all again)

This Friday night

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

_[Clapping]_ Whohoo!

Xiao done sing. Yuki was stunned and clapped. "Nice one!" Yuki said. They sing and sing. Yuki asked, "so do you want to be a queen?" Xiao nodded. Then yuki and xiao laugh.

Two years later, In the zaibatsu,

Jin work on papers until xiao's friend came in. "If you want that Ling bitch, get out." Jin snarled. Hwoarang punch him. "What the fuck are you saying?" Hwoarang asked angrily. "That bitch! Shes gone!" Jin said. "Hmph! So its your fault why xiao is missing two years! Two fucking whole years!" Lilim yelled. Jin was shocked. '2 years?' Jin thought. "Huh! You better pay for that, bastard! If Xiao's dead! Ill make you regret this. Asshole." Hwoarang snarled and left angrily. Jin thought of that for a moment. But soon shook it off and bavk to work.

* * *

><p>Sorry for bad words.. Sayonara!<p>

Lilim, yuki onna and yusuki


End file.
